Broken
by DarkAngelmi818
Summary: What tommorow brings we can not know. She has to save him even though he probably wont save her. He does not know. When a man is set free from a pirates prison revalations of the ancient past start unraviling. Minor Sparrabeth. WILLABETH mostly.
1. Broken

* * *

Discalmir: I do not own POTC nor this idea of this story not really if you want to see the the thing that inspierd me to write this story go to jackspiratechick on youtube for more information on how to see the video read my story and at the end you will know.

1 Broken

_She wore an ivory dress wich fit her perfectly. No corset of coarse they cause way to much trouble the last time she wore one. The rain started coming down and she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiraty about this. She was in her wedding dress though she new this could not be the secnery was the same as before and she knew what she was supposed to hear. Drums. But none came. Standing there she could feel him behind her._

_This should not be this cant be. He left. Hes gone. He doesn't want her any more. _

_She moves forward onto a ledge were they shared their first real kiss. The rain ponded on her she was drenched and the drops were so hard they stung against her skin. She deserved it._

"_Elizabeth…" hands came across her waist and turned her around. His face was right up aginst her cheek she knew who it was though she could not fathom why he was here with her now. This was but a dream a dream she should leave because it was wrong to be here she was with someone else. But she wispered his name and kissed him. this kiss was different. Needy from her side her kisses never have been needy but they were now._

_She was crying she couldn't stand it she hurt so much. The Rain. The Heart. Everything. He liffted up his had and cupped her face._

"_Look at me…" she did "I'm burning." Then all she saw was fire._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH------". Elizabeth smotherd her mouth with her hand before she could make anymore noise. Her tiny room was dark sept for a lanturn. She started retching, holding back sobs of agony she sat up. She looked around on her very small quarters ahe had a decent dresser very small a small mirror curtesy of the caption as well as finding a way to lock the door. 

Even though Elizabeth new most of the crew. Still Just in case. She was shaking. But she got up still. But on what appared to be a leather dress covered her shoulders but was a bit low cut on her chest. _Oh well it's to hotoutside for me to care as of now. _It went mid thigh wich now she had a probablam. However she had some leggings that went about 4 inches above the knee.

The dress clung to her a bit showing of some of her curves but still being very modest. The sashes tide a little below her ribs. Then Elizabeth added boots to her outfit. And then her thin coat/jaket that went down past her waist. She was still shaking as she put on her outfit it was so hot working on the ship and everything in heraced from lack of sleep. And working harder than she usually did before on other ship voyages she has had.

She took a look in the mirror. Her face was tanned but still paler than you would think. Her had returned to its neat curls that she had almost 4 years ago noe that she owned a brush again. although she didn't care she tried to wipe off the mud that was on her face but couldn't get to it. _Leave it you are dirt anyways._

Elizabeth had taken a daily ritual to self loathing and hating. Always putting herself down and working herself to the bone on this stupid ship that she was on. She did like the life of being a pirate. She was free. Now she wished she had never heard of the word pirate at least once a day. She walked up in deck seeing if she might have woken up from her nightmare. She shuddred as she tried once again to stop the retch attack she was sure to have any moment.

No one moved. She was now on deck. It was night shed say by the way the moon was 5 is in the morning the crew will be waking the minut the captins sees the sun on the horizen.

"_Keep a weather eye on the horizen" he wispered._

_He always says that when he leaves but not this time. Why was it different this time. What did he mean by he's burning._

Elizabeth brooded over her dream and then she heard those words and it sent a pleasurable chill down her spine. Only for a moment that was all she allowed her happiness to stay now adays. The captians noticed so did the rest of the crew. Well those who knew her from previous enconters did. But only commented every so often they did not know what happened but they have stories some closer to the truth than she would like them to be.

Elizabeth walked over to the railing. Now realizing she was being watched. She turned to look up at the weel.

"How long have you been up here." She asked

"Long enough to know somethin is botherin ye." The man with silver teeth smiled at her.

"Were is the Captin?"

"I am the Captin."

"Your not the only one you know."

"Aye. That is true unfortenetly. He is passed out at me desk which he thinks is his, from drinking to much rum." She walked up the steps towards her Captin. And looked up to the black sails of the Black Pearl. She was the only one trustworthy enough, or somewhat enough that they named her first mate.

Elizabeth turned around to look at the man she once hated with every fiber of her being and now had compassion and friendship with. If she had been told this 4 years ago she would have laughed so hard she probably would have passed out again.

"Do want me to take the weel for a while?" She asked.

"No missy. I am quite fine at guiding my own ship and besides you not changing the subject that easily."

"I didn't know we had a subject, that I was changing." The man before her looked at her with suscpicion. And even though he would never ever admit concern. Elizabeth thought she was crazy she had been living on this ship and she had never noticed that this look he gave her every day. Concerne. From The Fearsome Caption Barbossa. Elizabeth thought she had hit rock bottom.

_A year a whole year of this I hadn't even noticed._

"Don't you be lien to ye self missy. Or to me. WE both know better than to do that. I may be look old but im far from it" _Well tahts ceartianly true. _" I heard you screaming last night , and a lot of other nights the crew havent yet maby with the exception of Gibbs."

"I don't need to explain my self especially to you."

She groweld hate burning in her eyes and for the first time she looked directly in the Barbossas eyes. The captin least to say was a bit surprised but masked it well. She had never spoken like that and only once had she seen that hatred in her eyes. But the fire that she had even if she didn't know it, it was back and crakiling back to life as she glared at Barbossa.

"Well looks like I hit a nerve without even tryn too."

"Just get it over with and ask me already."

She was frustrated and sh ejust wanted to shut him up she was suddenlt feeling very colster phobic in the open air and she started to rub her wrists subconcesliy. Barbbossa galnced down at my coverd wrists and glanced back up at me. Jack the monkey had joined in the argument by standing on ledge by Elizabeth listening. He must have been human In another life.

She was scared now almost hystarical because she regrettted ever coming up here because she new it would only ever be Barbossa to ask the question he was about to ask.

"The question miss Swann. Whatever do ya mean??" he asked. God how she hated him now. She turned around andwalked down the steps.

"if your going to beat arouond the bush then ill-." But she was now on deck when he grabbed her by her raw wrist. And she yelped in pain he looked confused but let go and stared at her wrists the at her face and backand forth.

"What cha been doin to yourself??"

"I don't know what you are talking about Im just sore." She glared and the spark of old was back in her. Burning.

"What really happened between ye and Mr. Turner. I know ya well enough to know that you care a great deal about him still do infact if I belive. And I know ya well enough to know you are not some common Caption sea wench that you have made yourself into from time to time."

At this she turned around and looked out at the sea it was growin restless as quik as she was. She knew that he knew but never thought he would bring it up the crew didn't know amazingly. Suspicions rolled but nothing more than gossip. Jack. Caption Jack Sparrow. She was what some men would say his whore. She shivered even though it wasn't cold. It had only been going on for about 3 months and only did it happen 5 times. And only when she was angrey or drunk or old memories were harshly remembered.

She didn't care about him not in that sense anyways. But she knew he did. And she hated herself for it. He had turned her into this. He didn't even give her a chance to explain. He just left. Even though he was heart broken Jack did nothing to disway him. all to get her she later realised.

"Elizabeth… you are not like other priates not like me and the crew. But you hate the civilized world and what it does to peopl just like we do. So there fore you are with us. But what I don't know other than it starte dwhen you killed jack and left him to die on the pearl." She choked back a sob that horrible wrecthed kiss. She hated him now. For leaving her. Then she was back to hating her self.

"Elizabeth…"

" he didn't want me anymore." She turned around and looked at him nothing on her face she was dead inside.

"I'll be going back to bed now caption." She walked down below even though the crew would be awakend in a few hours. She had told the truth he said it not so bluntly. But he said it and she didn't get to tell him the truth. She laid down with her door a jar open and she didn't cry she never cried. Never.

On the inside if you looked at her soul you would see that she was Broken

A/N: to see the video go to youtube type Willabeth Broken. I have to say not my bes tchapter sorry guys but my examns are killing me. All those to who read my X-men fics im taking two down because I have no idea were im going with them and NDA has been pounding my ass about HW. I will have better chapters as the story goes along and who know it might turn out to be a sparrow beth you never no. if anyone wants to make me trailers and fanart please DO SO AND EMAIL IT TO ME PLEASE. I would really enjoy that. Shout out to XJacks pirate chickX thankyou for letting me write this fic based on your music vid. P.S please excuse my appaling grammer and spelling it's broken on my Word document i am so sorry it bugs me too. but hey at least mine is not as bad as some others.  
okay now shooo and go review.


	2. Goodbye

**AN: **okay so finally I have updated after many hours of pacing and listening to Nada Surf for help. I have finally goten most of the story in my head. Now in case you didn't know I tried my best to be evasive on who the guy in the dream was because I do want Sparrabeths to read this story because it is a Sparrabeth **FRIENSHIP**!!!!!! Okay key word there. I hope I did good with the vegnas. But I am a strong **willabeth fan. **And besides I think it is so much fun to write Sparrabeth friendships.

**But listen to all those sparrabeth fans there will be A LOT of Sparrabeth if not in this chapter then in the next.**

Enjoy ;)

**2 Goodbye**

Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
_Chorus:_  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
_Chorus_  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
_Chorus x2_  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

_He put his hands around her waist, her back to his chest, her head reasting under his neck her face way from him. They always started out this way. She was asleep or just falling asleep. If that makes any sense. Elizabeth was starting to dream. And he was there arms around her waiting for her to fall asleep. So they could be together_

_Why did he leave her???_

_She was asleep. She groand. He put a light kiss to her ear lobe. And smiled when she wispered his name. even though it was just a few minets ago felt like it was forever since he last saw her. She turned around and looked at him. she was so pale. Paler than she should be or was that just the dream. _

_She kissed him. Her kisses were different. Needy, needy for him. she was shaking. And he didn't know why. He didn't know. He hissed and pulled back from the kiss as he felt the burning senastion. He had to tell her, he was waking up now._

"_Elizabeth…"_

"_I'm burning…Elizabeth" he left before he could say good bye_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH-."

Will Turner woke up to flakes of buring wood falling on his face from the torch hovering over him. not to mention the scolding hot water throne on him. All to wake him up. The man in cell 7 was a pirate. But not just any pirate. Apirate well known to another pirate which was the reason why Will was in this God forsaken torture palace on the Sea.

Jack Sparrow. The Spanish armada wanted Jack Sparrow for something but no one knew where he was nor did they know were Barbossa was. But they knew Will would be a way to get to them. Apparently these Captians the Spanish were after were in possesion of something very valuable and something the Spanish Armada wanted.They draggred Will to some steps this was a ritual for them. It seemed like every day it rained or it was dark. Daylight never happened here in this grusome pirate prison.

"Ahh… so here is the pirate _bastard _I've been waiting for."

Will was in a right state. His toung felt heavy as did his whole body. The back of his shirt was torn from the many lashings he took. They through him down on to the grimy blood stained floor. He coughed and gasped because the force of the fall nocked the wind out of him. Will looked at the man before him. he was in is early 40's and had a beard. He was a commador or a navy general. Is what Will guessed.

"What…do you…want…from me?" Will gasped as he got his breath back. He knew what they wanted. Something that jack had. But he didn't know where jack was and if he did he wouldn't tell them it would put her in danger and he couldn't do that.

"Mr.Turner we have found a some new information about you. Like how you are a very good sowrdsman the best from what I've heard. You have traveld to Worlds end and back. You used to have a fiance. But that didn't work out… did it?"

The Naval General looked at the pirate. He made a motion with his head. And William Turner was strapped to a table. Were the put ropes on his arms and some machince near his left hanf. Will knew what was coming next.

"A ceartian man stole her from you. Jack Sparrow. Am I right." They started to turn the machine which in turn twisted his hand and fingers. He groaned in pain.

"why do you keep silent. You have no reason to protect him. Is it because of the senorita. Is she the one you are protecting."

CRACK. Two of Will's fingers had been pulled out of place as was the desired effect. He let out a small scream but smothered it. The Spanish naval man looked at him.

He walked over to one of the gaurds and said

"Work on the other hand. Then push them back into place. If he talks call me. But if not, hang him upside down and give hima beating then leave him for the night." The Naval general walked away. He then heard the grunting and screaming as he walked to his office. Were a very important man waited for him.

"Bishop Germano, how good it is to see you." The bishop being here was unexpected at best. Germano was a man of his late 40's possibly early 50's. No one really new how old he was. But they did now that he was once a fearce genaral in the Armada. Before conferting to God.

"Has he spoken yet."

"No your grace. I am confused as to why him. if it is not out of my place to ask, what does jack sparrow have that the Spanish crown needs to control thseas and the other world powers that stand against us."

"Jack sparrow and his crew are hiding something. From not only the crown of france but England as well. And the church. Hiding something that could bring the church down to it's knees.Will Turner"

" What is that your grace."

"Agua de Vida"

Elizabeth woke with a gasp. She sat straight up in her bed. She was late she could here the men moving already. She quikly got dressed in a large tunic, pants, high boots, and a vest tunic that went down a little past her waist. She stoped to look at her self in the mirror she then tied her hait into a half up half down braide. But she stopped when she saw her wrist. It was a red, both of them, scaring red and raw, and bruised. She pulled her tunic sleevs to cover them. She didn't realise what she had done to herself. She had to keep a better awariness around her too.

Elizabeth walked up on deck, it was sunrise, Jack was shoting orders as was Barbossa. If any of knew of their past they would be baffaled as to how these two would end up being co-captians on a ship it was very unlikely for there to be co-captians on pirate ships, very unlikely. But here it was right on the Black Pearl. But they had good reason,only Elizabeth, Barbossa, Jack and the crew of the Black Pearl new why. Elizabeth then realiased that her sorry ecscuses for Captans were fighting, but not only that but they looked agitated, worried.

"Captians" she shouted they looked over at her one with a stone face and one with a small smile. Elizabeth hated it when he looked at her like that.

"What is the problam?" Elizabeth asked in a calm tone she looked from one to the other.

"What are ye referin to Miss Swann." Barbossa asked.

'" Don't play Barbossa, why are we in such a rush to get moving." Jack then steped in and put hi sarm on her shoulders and directed her toward the rail.

"Well you see luv, do to our current special luggage, we seem to 'ave attracted attention from other foreign neigbors. Look for ya self." He pointed out toward the open sea and there were white sails on the horizen. Flying no colors. Pirates.

"But wait why would another pirate ship be chasing us and how do you even know they're chasing us."

Elizabeth was a bit frantic now looking from jack to barbossa she did not want to get into an early morning fight and risk their special _cargo_. They could not risk that.

Barbossa then shouted " We don't know but tha is why we best be goin. So MOVE FASTER YA SCALLY WAGS AND FIX THOSE SAILS." Jack and Elizabeth grimsad at the pirates shout. Then Jack was looking at her. What?

"what?" she asked out loud.

"Just lookin, luv" Jack gave her a smile then a once over she felt like she needed a bath.

"You always want what you cant have Jack" she turnerd around her back facing him looking at the open sea and the white sails.

"Well seeing as I've already 'ad you, you should be flttared that im still intrested."

He was whispering in her ear now and against her will a shiver went up her spine.

She turned around and found that she was trappend by his arms. He was closer than she would like. Elizabeth was not going to lie he was a good kisser, excellent infact, he was inticing and tempting, and charming , truly irrasitable. But to Elizabeth, his breath was horrible, a dead dog would have tasted better, and his charm was tanited by the actions he does and have done. She was just another notch on the wall and she hated that.

"Jack you may have had me in that sense but you never really had me, and you never will 'Have Me', nor will any body else." Jack' face was calculating now.

"And I know that luv don't think that I avent noticed. That when ever we ave 'ad our moments, I always was the sober one. Somewhat any ways." He then started to go off into his own world but quikly snapped out of it.

"I have noticed that we only ever get intimate when your either A. drunk B. angrey, or C. I bring up the dear whelps name." jack then gave her his half smile that she hate to admit it but it did make her go weak in the knees. _Your lettting yourself become jelo for another man that destroyed your previous realationship your dirt, filth, this is why he left you._

"Are you complaining?" she said with a raised eyebrow, God!! She just wanted to be alone.

"No. Not at all luv… but I will not be seconed best or used. It's tiem to let go of the past Liz. Think about it. Im hear he's not. I would never have done what he did to any woman." With that he walked off to get into an argument with Barbossa at who should be at the wheel.

Elizabeth turned to look back out at the growing ever closer white sails.

Maby it is time to let go of the past. Amby then she could move on and gain a fraction of her life back. But she would not move on with jack that was sure. A tear slipped down her face. She touched it. She never cried never. She looked back out at see.

"Goodbye…Will." With that she turned around to go help with the sails.

But suddenly there was a FLASH.

She found her self in a grimy cell. She heard screams and the crashing of waves against rocks. Suddenly her vision changed to the outside of the what she assumed to be prioson it looked to be like some old sea side castle. Her Vision changed again she wa back in the same cell. Only there was a man this time who looked badly beaten. And you could tell he was sick with fever. Her vision grew closer to the mans face she gasped it was him.

WILL…..

"Miss. Swann!!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.

She was back on the black pearl she was facing away from the rail and Gibbs was looking at her with an odd expression..

"Y-yess-yes. Mr.gibbs."

What just happened. Everything was playing in her head only it seemed to be different now. More clear, more slow, less jumbeled.

Jack Sparrow looked at the young woman who held his affection and for some reason the looke sh ehad on her face filled him with a sense of dread. He could see the wheels turning in her mind. Something was going on. Gibbs had to shout at her twice before she responded. That never happened she was always so alert. Something was coming and jack sparrow even though he would never admit it he was feeling slightly worried… slightly.

Elizabeth while helping with the Mast. Heard a voice all to familiar.

_A touch of destiney…Elizabeth Turner._

In The sea side castle. Willam Turner lay in his cell hurting from torture and fever. He earler heard one of the gaurds say they were getting a nurse for him. they didn't want him to die they were going to get him nice and healthy beat him till he is in this state again and the wheel keeps going and going. He just wished he could have seen her one last time. "Goodbye Elizabeth." Then a voice he heard which gave him some new strength.

_William Turner… A touch of destiney_

AN: YOU HAVE TO READ.. okoay this tooke me almost a hwole week to write because ive tryin to be vauge and give hints which I dropped bombshells in this chapter. Oh and to be nice ot all those Wacko SPARRABETH lovers I put in a bit for you there. MAJOR SPPARBETH IN THE NEXT CHPTER. But that will be it.

God I must really love you guys. Oh And John Grey don't you dare say a word about the rating it' only for one chapter.


End file.
